jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Control X
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = Lodge (chapter) |next = Destroying the World }} In Control X, Dr. Alan Grant, Donald Gennaro, and Tim Murphy who is now in the Control Room of Jurassic Park attempt to resolve the chaos going on inside the park and to stop the Anne B from reaching its destination. This is the last chapter of the Sixth Iteration and the last chapter to be titled simply "Control". Plot Upon entering the Control Room, the four survivors find its monitor flashing on and off with several of the labels shown having now been filled in, something Tim did not encounter while he was in the room just previously. Tim's sister, Lex tells him to do something so Tim hits the label "SETGRIDS DNL" like he had done the last time he was inside the Control Room, only for the screen to display the message "WARNING: COMMAND EXECUTION ABORTED (AUX POWER LOW) unlike the first time he had selected "SETGRIDS DNL". Donald Gennaro recognizes this warning message from when he was in the Control Room earlier as meaning that the park's auxiliary power is low and tells to Tim to turn on the main power. Tim does so and successfully restores main power, enabling the room's lights to turn on and ending the monitor's flickering. He then presses "RESET GRIDS" on the "ELECTRICAL MAIN CONTROL MODULELES" screen that was opened to turn on the main power. Eventually the screen changes asking him which grid he wants to reset, the selection being Park, Maint, Security, Lodge, or Other. Tension soon begins to brew as the Velociraptors on the top of the Safari Lodge'a seen on one of the video monitors continues to relentlessly chew through the metal bars, worrying Dr. Grant and causing Lex to yell at Tim. Tim selects "Lodge" and the computer then asks to specify what grid number he wants to reset. He remembers that the grid number to the Safari Lodge was "F4" and he enters what he had remembered. Suddenly after entering the grid number, sparks fly from the lodge's room as seen on the video monitor, electrocuting the Velociraptors to the joy of the people inside the lodge that were terrorized by them. Those in the Control Room initially cheer too, but they stop when Lex asks about the Anne B. By now the crew of this ship are preparing to dock in Puntarenas, so Tim quickly gets back to the computer. He selects "TELECOM RSD" on the main screen, figuring that it has something to do with telephones as he wants to call the crew of the Anne B. After reaching a large directory of phone numbers, he finds the number to the ship's captain Frederick "Freddy" Farrell and dials it. Though he receives an error message on his first try, he manages to contact them on his second, but Tim cannot find the right phone to respond to the captain. After a brief search of the phones in the room, Tim finds the correct phone where he warns the crew not to dock and to return to Isla Nublar. However, the ship's captain does not believe Tim due to his age. Gennaro then tells Tim to search for the captain's name while he talks to him on the phone. When Tim finds the name of the ship's captain, Gennaro says that if Freddy does not comply it would be a direct violation of "Section 509" of the "Uniform Maritime Act", who unknown to the crew is something that Gennaro had made up to scare them into preventing their docking in Puntarenas, which would revoke Freddy's license, cost fifty thousand dollars in penalties, and five years in jail. This ruse works on Freddy and he changes the ship's course back to Isla Nublar. With the raptors dead and the ship returning to the island, Gennaro remarks that the hard part of the incident is finished, though Grant replies by saying that it has only just begun.